Jackson Whittemore, pissed off matchmaker
by SageK
Summary: Isaac and Jackson bump into each other in Europe and improbably bond. When they return to Beacon Hills, Jackson plays matchmaker.


**Title:** Jackson Whittemore, Pissed off Matchmaker Chapter 1

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here, kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

**Paring:** Danny/Isaac, mentions Scott/Kira, Stiles/Lydia, Jackson/Malia

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Isaac and Jackson bump into each other in Europe and improbably bond. When they return to Beacon Hills, Jackson plays matchmaker. Sorry, had to change it up a bit after the season finale!

**original ****prompt:** let see. Semi-AU with or without wolves, BFFs to lovers! They've been close friends for some time (they're both geeky and in the lacrosse team, Danny used to see Isaac sitting in the porch of his house whenever he went to Jackson's and one day he asked him if he wanted to play some video games with them, idk), and when Jackson leaves, things between them start to change. Every time they're alone they can't stop thinking about jumping eachothers bones. For fuckyeahmahealaney

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"Lahey?!"

Of all the people Jackson thought he might trip across one day in a Parisian Café, Isaac Freaking Lahey was not on the list.

But there he was, in the flesh, wrapped in a blue scarf and cardigan, flipping through a book on…sword making?

Okay.

Blue eyes blinked at him for a moment before he replied, "Jackson…thought you were in London."

"Eurostar," he said, dropping into the chair across from Isaac and staring. "What are you doing here?"

Isaac's shoulders drooped. "Chris had some things he needed to take care of here, so I came with him. Needed to get out of Beacon Hills."

"Huh, guess I owe Danny $20," Jackson mused, causing Isaac to frown.

"Why?"

"You play for his team."

That earned him a curious gaze. "What? How did you figure that out?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Well, you ran off to Paris with some guy…."

"No! No, that's not….Chris Argent. Allison's dad," Isaac said, hands tightening on his book. "After…after she died, we both needed to leave, so he said I could come with him."

Jackson felt cold, suddenly cursing himself for losing touch with his friends in Beacon Hills. "Allison died…What's been happening since I left?"

Isaac talked for a long time that day, more words than Jackson had heard out of him ever.

They exchanged numbers at the end of the day, but Jackson didn't really intend to call him.

* * *

Two days later, he called Isaac to ask, "McCall's really an Alpha?"

There was silence on the line for a moment before Isaac laughed. It stuck Jackson that he'd never heard him laugh before.

* * *

Over the next six weeks, Jackson found himself taking the train to Paris a lot to hang out with Isaac. Sure, Chris Argent kind of gave Jackson the willies (the man was a werewolf hunter), but it was nice to see people from home. Plus, Isaac was surprisingly sarcastic and amusing.

Also, bisexual, not gay. So Jackson figured he only owed Danny $10.

One day, while Jackson was harassing Isaac about learning how to use a variety of combat blades (seriously, he had claws. What did he need a sword for?), Chris Argent came striding into the room to say he had to go back to Beacon Hills, that his sister was there, apparently the new Big Bad in town.

"I thought Peter…," Isaac began, then made a clawing motion over his throat and Chris winced.

"He did. She turned into a Berserker Were…something."

So, Jackson decided to head back to Beacon Hills with them. He'd turned 18 the week before and hello trust fund. He could do what he wanted.

* * *

They arrived back in Beacon Hills just in time to jump into the fray of a massive showdown. Apparently, Kate Argent had been gathering Omegas to form a pack of her own and they had a twisted druid helping them, giving them mystical drugs that enhanced their rage, strength and psychosis.

Isaac was out of the car before it even stopped fully, pelting across the field toward the giant magic tree stump that seemed good for causing trouble. Jackson didn't know why they hadn't just burned it.

There were a few other cars nearby. Jackson could see the Sheriff standing guard with a shotgun while Lydia, Stiles, Danny and…Yeah, that was Deaton the vet, who Isaac claimed was a good Druid, stood by the open trunk, doing God only knew what. He tossed them a jaunty wave before following Allison's dad, who had hauled a tranquilizer gun the size of a small cannon out of the trunk, into battle.

Getting to let loose and let the claws out felt really good…and seeing the amount of damage Isaac was doing with the combination of werewolf strength and a deadly sword finally made Jackson realize why the taller boy had learned to use it.

Chris Argent ended the fight by pumping enough elephant tranquilizers into his sister to take down 3 charging pachyderms. Immediately there after, the human contingent swarmed forward, pouring liquid down the throats of the drugged up Omegas, while Argent was binding his sister's arms with wicked looking chains.

Just your average Tuesday in Beacon Hills.

"Jackson?"

He turned and offered Danny a smirk, saying, "I go away for a while and everything goes to hell."

Then Danny was hugging him and Jackson could see Scott doing the same to Isaac.

Nope. Isaac was okay, so Jackson didn't want him falling back in with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dork. Besides, he had eyes. Isaac wasn't bad looking and was far more tolerable than any of Danny's exes. They'd be good together.

As Danny pulled back, Jackson pressed a $10 bill into his hand and said, "You were half right." Danny gave him a puzzled look, so he continued, "Isaac…Team Bi, not team gay."

That earned him a bemused look and Jackson nodded. A few nudges in the right direction and everything would fall into place.

* * *

"Stiles and Lydia?"

Scott looked up in surprise as Jackson approached him in the hall on his first day back at Beacon Hills High. "Yes," the Alpha said slowly. "What about them?"

"How did that happen?" Jackson demanded, flummoxed by the very idea.

"Why don't you ask Danny or Isaac?" Scott retorted, sounding put out. Clearly he wasn't thrilled that Isaac hadn't had a ton of time for him over the past few days. He had been helping Chris deal with Kate and when he was free Jackson made sure to invite him to hang out with him and Danny.

He had so seen a few considering glances.

"I locked them in the locker room to bond alone," Jackson said with a wave of his hand, then heaved a sigh as Scott bolted off. "What are you doing?"

"You can't lock Isaac in places!" Scott said, practically ripping the door off of the hinges and peering into the locker room to see Isaac and Danny calmly sitting on the bench, Isaac inspecting Danny's bruised wrist. Both of them looked up at Scott's entrance and Jackson snickered as he said, "The uh, the door was stuck."

When he darted back out, Jackson laughed outright and said, "It's not like I locked them in a tiny closet, McCall!"

* * *

So, Lydia was for some reason dating Stiles, Scott was with the hot new girl, Derek was in a relationship with his own angst and man-pain…really, it only made sense to Jackson that he hook up with Malia, the cute new were-coyote in town. He could ignore the fact that she was technically a Hale when she kissed like she did and eagerly joined him in his continued quest to get Danny and Isaac together.

So far, the two of them were languishing in the friend zone. Good friends though, who played video games and did yoga together. That was how Jackson figured Isaac liked Danny, when he found out that the werewolf had agreed to learn yoga with Danny. He reasoned that no dude would agree to that unless he was trying to get some.

Still, all his clever schemes to get them together had failed. He didn't know how. Lydia had made him watch millions of romantic comedies, so he knew how things were supposed to go. Maybe he had to adapt the plans because they were both guys….

* * *

"You do know Jackson is trying to set us up, right?" Danny asked Isaac, about ten minutes after Jackson had left, claiming he had to bow out of their guy's night to go meet up with Malia.

Isaac turned those big, blue eyes toward Danny, thumbing the remote to pause the game they were playing. "Yeah, I got that impression," he replied. "He's really persistent, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Danny groaned then tipped his head to the side. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Isaac, quite the opposite…he just didn't want Jackson to get that look on his face that he got when things worked out according to his plans.

Laughing softly, Isaac shook his head. "No, you've known him for a lot longer," he agreed, then sobered a little. "I'm…I'm not really sure about dating. I mean Allison and I weren't officially together and losing her…I don't know if I could deal with a relationship, considering how we live."

"I'm not sure if I want to date a werewolf," Danny agreed, then snorted. "Unfortunately, I seem to attract the supernatural…and my jerk of an ex."

"Maybe Jackson is right about you having bad taste," Isaac teased and Danny grabbed a throw pillow, bopping him lightly with it as he laughed.

"Maybe you should distract me then," Danny teased in return, which earned him a curious gaze.

"I thought you said…."

"No strings attached," Danny clarified. "We're friends. Sometimes it's just nice to kiss someone, you know? To get close with no pressure…."

Isaac blinked at him for a long moment, eyes ticking down to Danny's lips and a pretty flush crept across his high cheekbones. "No strings?" he asked, setting his remote down as Danny nodded.

"No strings…and we don't tell Jackson. He'd reach toxic levels of smugness."

That made Isaac laugh and he leaned in toward Danny, still smiling. From the first moment, Isaac's lips touched his own, drawing him into a long, slow kiss that Danny cold feel all the way to his toes, he knew his no strings rule was going to be difficult to adhere to.

TBC….


End file.
